Chasing Dusk
by Lady September
Summary: Horrible excuse of a story, please ignore. DISCONTINUED.
1. Contents

_"My name was **Mary Alice Brandon**," she told me quietly. **"I had a little sister  
named Cynthia. Her daughter **__**— my niece — is still alive Biloxi**."  
_  
New Moon, Chapter 17

* * *

**CHASING DUSK**

_When Katie Scott first arrives to Forks — in search of something that will tell her more about her grandmother's aunt, Mary Alice Brandon — she never expects to uncover a millenia old secret. Nor does she anticipates meeting Embry, the mysterious Quileute seemingly stalking her._

_But while she is caught up between the now raging emotions of vampires and werewolves, things she before considered fictional, Isabella Swan has to make her choice — before it's too late. And 'too late' might be coming sooner than anyone expects._

**  
Genre: **Romance / Adventure / Action / Drama / Family / Horror

**Characters:** Embry Call, Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, the rest of the Cullens and Hales, the Pack and the Volturi.

**Original Characters:** Katie Scott, William and Lovisa Scott, Holly Scott and Ash Summers.

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing but the idea and my own set of characters. _Twilight_, the following books and all things associated to them belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**CONTENTS**

PREFACE  
1. NEW PRETTY TOWN  
2. RECOGNITION  
3. LA PUSH  
4. FRIENDSHIPS  
5. BREAKTHROUGH  
6. REALIZATION  
7. MONSTERS  
8. DAMAGE CONTROL  
9. LURKER  
10. MARY ALICE BRANDON  
11. IMPRINTING  
12. TRANSFORMATION  
13. REUNION  
14. THE WEDDING  
15. PURSUIT  
16. BLAME  
17. CRUMBLING  
18. THE VISION  
19. HUNTERS AND PREYS  
20. JACOB BLACK  
21. WAR  
22. RESCUE  
23. THREE DAYS  
24. CONFESSIONS

EPILOGUE: HOME

* * *

I suppose you can call this a version of _Breaking Dawn_, because it is set after _Eclipse_ and although it will feature a different point of view than Bella, it will include parts that will undoubtely come up in _Breaking Dawn_. I have decided to write this fanfic in the same feeling as _Twilight_, _New Moon _and _Eclipse_, because I think that's more fun for both me and the reader. All the characters will be included, as well as some new ones, with the focus on Alice (the Cullens) and Embry (the Pack) from a person who might not be as accepting as Bella is in the beginning. Also, not all of the chapter titles are set in stone. There's especially one (number 19) that I'm uncertain about. You might find some changes. All mistakes are also my own, because I'm not a native American, and sometimes I tend to mix up american with british. Sorry 'bout that.

But now I won't ramble anymore. Go ahead to the story, and I hope you'll like it. Don't forget to drop a review, whether you love it or hate it.


	2. CHASING DUSK

_**  
T**he last flash . . . and the hideous attack  
Dies like a wisp of storm - discouraged flame;  
And soon these battered heroes will come back,  
The same but yet not the same._

Louis Untermeyer


	3. Preface

**PREFACE**

I'd never before in my life been so afraid as I was watching them make the final change and leave me behind, sprinting away.

In fact, I'd lead a remarkably fearless life until I'd decided to pay a visit to Forks, driving head-first into something that I still couldn't quite understand. It was beyond all logic that existed, beoynd everything I'd believed in. I had seen it with my own eyes, and I still didn't _really_ believe it.

Alice had tried to reason with me, telling me that it wasn't my fault; that I couldn't have known what was going to happen. But she was wrong. It _was_ my fault. If anyone died tonight, it would be on my conscience. No matter what anyone said, I would be blaming myself. If I'd never come to Forks, this wouldn't be happening. No, it was completely and utterly my fault.

I could see them approaching now. They came out of the trees slowly, forming a long line, facing my family and friends. Next to me, Bella gripped my hand tightly. She was just as scared as I was; blaming herself just as much as I was.

And then it started.

As one of the vampires launched himself at them, Bella tugged on my hand. I backed away, turned, and ran, taking my fear with me as I did so.


	4. 1, Pretty New Town

**1. NEW PRETTY TOWN**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I scowled at my boyfriend through the rolled-down window of my car. Hadn't we already been through this? "Really, Ash..." But I trailed off when he crossed his arms and a look of concern fluttered over his face. I sighed. "You know I have to do this. If not for myself, than at least for grandma's sa—"

He shook his head, but at least the look of concern had been exchanged for a look of amusement. "Don't even try," he cut me off. "You're doing this only because of your own curiosity. Don't pretend anything else." He drew a hand through his hair. "Why won't you let me come with you? You're barely seventeen. I don't like the thought of you alone out there."

"But I won't _be_ alone," I stubbornly pointed out, trying not to loose my patience with him. After all, he was only trying to make sure that I would be safe. Ash Summers was possibly the best, and most overprotective, boyfriend ever. And while I was very glad that he was mine, I was also often very annoyed at how far he would go to 'keep me safe', as he so gentlemanly called it. To prove my point further, I stuck my thumb out to the box next to me and smiled smugly. "See; Tiger's coming with me."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, of course. A cat. How scary," he said dryly.

"Oh, don't be afraid," I chirped, "I'll protect you."

Ash sighed, and I saw the defeat in his eyes. "Alright, alright." He smiled, and leaned in to give me a soft kiss. "Just stay safe, alright? And promise to call me."

"Mhm, I promise," I murmured against his lips, trying to find a way for him to get closer--it proved impossible, especially since I was in the car and he was outside. Very complicated indeed. "I'll be home in no time, anyways," I reassured him when he'd let go. "It'll probably be a cold lead, you know. I'm just hoping..." I trailed off. I wasn't really sure what I was hoping for. Just something, something that would make the last months worth my hard work.

"I know." He nodded. "Damn curiosity," I could hear him mutter under his breath as he stepped away from the car.

I held back a giggle and started the engine, hoping that — at _last_ — I would be given the chance to leave. I backed the car out carefully; having only just recieved my license, I was still a bit uneasy at times about driving, something that definitely had added to the list of cons about me driving to a strange town all alone to find out more about my family. Waving to my boyfriend and my mother, who I spotted looking out through the window to the living room on the second floor, I'd left my home behind.

That had been three hours ago, and I was finally starting to approach my destination. I tried to ignore the feelings that were bubbling up inside of me. Finding out more about my family was a mission I'd decided to set out on after meeting my grandmother over Christmas. I knew it wouldn't be long until she died, and this would be, in a way, my last gift to her. It was something I _had_ to do, despite that my parents and boyfriend thought me crazy.

I turned left and slowed down slightly, allowing another car to pass me by. My destination so far was Port Angeles, the largest city on the Olympic Peninsula. From there it would take about an hour — probably one and a half, maybe even two, considering my driving — to get the Forks; the city that really held my interest. There I would find someplace to stay, and then I would start looking around after some sort of . . . _information_. I hoped there lived a lot of nice people there; it seemed as if I was going to have to ask around a lot.

Now that I had finally started out on my journey, I was beginning to doubt that my idea was a good one more and more. What did I really expect to find? From what I'd pulled from the Internet and from looking at the old documents, the person I was looking for had escaped her 'prison' in some strange way. I'd followed the lead to Forks, and there it had run dry. That was what I was going to investigate. Maybe she'd settled down, had kids and my grandmother now had cousins. It wouldn't be all that impossible, really.

_Mary Alice Brandon._

That was her name. My grandmother's aunt. She was, unless she was over a hundred years old now, probably deceased. When she was small she'd claimed that she was . . . 'seeing things', predicting the future. Her parents hadn't believed her, and instead they'd put her in an asylum and pretended that she had died. A bit harsh, maybe, but that was how things were back in the day. In some strange way, I could understand them. They were afraid of being humiliated, and they did what they thought they had to in order for their family to survive. And their family — that would be me.

Because Mary Alice Brandon got a little sister, Cynthia Brandon, who married Rupert Conners and gave birth to a daughter; Holly Conners. My grandmother. She met my now deceased grandfather, John Scott, and bare him a son, William Scott.

William Scott is thus my father.

My father was actually another reason to why I'd started out on my journey. I couldn't stand being in the house while he and mom fought, hearing them yell at each other, so I had left to let them fix the divorce in private. Dad was the reason for it; he'd been cheating on her. And with no imagination — it had been with his young, blonde, leggy secretary. Now he was planning to move in with her, and was very obviously leaving me and mom.

Alright, so that wasn't fair; he'd asked, almost begged, me to come with him. Just the thought of leaving my kind, loving mom, despite her being a control freak and with all of her other faults, was enough to make me feel sick; so that was out of the question. I blamed my father, and because of that I would stay with my mother. It only made sense — to everyone except dad. Tiger, my small, orange and white-coloured kitten, was a gift from dad to make me change my mind. I loved Tiger and wouldn't dream of leaving him behind, but it didn't exactly work in the way my dad had hoped. It only made me even more resentful towards him.

I sighed and threw a look at the small cage sitting on the passenger seat. I could see Tiger's small face in there.

"It's a real mess this time, don't you think?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. Of course he didn't.

I drove into Port Angeles at seven p.m, and stopped at a small café I spotted from the road. Tiger, who wasn't used to not being able to go wherever he wanted to, enjoyed his time in the free and managed to make several of the first resisting waiters laugh. When I'd finished my sandwhich (shared with my cat, of course) and put Tiger back in his box, I stopped to fill the gastank and ask for directions. I'd been correct in my earlier assumptions — it would take approximately one and a half hours for me to drive to the small city.

I really noticed when I reached Forks.

The most obvious sign was the rain. It started when I'd got about forty-five minutes away from Port Angeles, and then it didn't stop. It didn't surprise me, and I didn't take it as an omen. I'd picked up the fact on all the sites about Forks I'd ever visited; it was the rainiest place on the Olympic Peninsula.

But that wasn't really what caught my attention. No, it was so _green_. Everything, everywhere. I was staring at the beautiful vegetation with wide eyes. It was as everything else in the world was sleeping, and this was the one place in America that was _awake_. And I absolutely loved it.

"Look, Tiger — how beautiful isnt this?" I mumbled. I'd never seen anything like it before.

I turned left at the roundabout and followed the directions that Ash and I had marked on the map. As I cruised along the roads, I watched the houses pass by. It was a small town — smaller than I was used to, actually — but it really wasn't _that_ small. I found it quite endearing, to tell the truth. I'd booked a room at an inn that had seemed nice over the Internet, so they were awaiting me. I hoped it looked as good in real life as it had looked online.

I'd promised Ash to give myself the night off, but talking to the host of the inn couldn't count, could it? I could ask her if she recognized the name Brandon, if there was anyone called that. It was a long shot, I could admit that, but it was worth a try anyways. Maybe — and I knew both Ash and my parents were certainly hoping so — this would be much easier than I anticipated. Then, all of the sudden, I caught a glimpse of the sign to the inn where I was going to stay.

_Miller Tree Inn — Bed and Breakfast_, it said, just as it had on the homepage. It was a small inn, with just a couple of guests, but it was perfect. I parked the car outside, miraculously managing to find a place to park on the first try. Locking the door after me when I'd taken out Tiger's cage and my bag of so-called valuables, I entered the inn.

"Can I help you, darling?" a woman in the reception asked as soon as I'd stepped inside the door.

"Yeah; I've reserved a room here. It's under Scott. I'm Katie." I put the bag on the floor and held out my hand, shaking hers.

"Nice to meet you," the woman smiled pleasantly. "Emma Meyer," she introduced herself. "My husband and I own this inn. You're very welcome."

I smiled, instantly taking a liking in her. She was exactly like a loving mother, round and sweet with a kind face and blonde locks. "Thank you," I said, waving one of my hands to the cage where Tiger was now staring around with wide eyes. "I hope it didn't do anything that I brought my cat; I don't like letting him out of my sight for long, and my parents don't really know how to take care of him anyway. He has a much better chance at surviving here than at home." My voice was dry.

She chuckled. "That's no problem at all. Your room's completely made; do you want to go there first and pack up, or would you like to see the rest of the inn?"

I pondered the thought. "I'd like to see the room first, thanks."

"Alright, just follow me."

I picked up my bag again and followed her through a door that led to a corridor. She didn't seem to be in any hurry, so I assumed that I would be the only one arriving today. It didn't take a long time before we reached my room, and she opened it with the key she'd carried with her. She stepped aside to allow me to pass, and I looked around the room with a smile on my lips. It was small, painted in a soft beige colour and with a window from where I had a nice view over the garden. It was tastefully decorated and the furniture all seemed to fit in. The bed looked soft — and really inviting! — and the bathroom was clean and satisfying. I turned toward her.

"So, do you like it?"

I snorted. "Are you kidding me? I love it!"

Her face broke into a smile. "That's very nice to hear. This is really my dream," she confided in me, smiling as she glanced around. "I've worked really hard for this; both me and Nate have. It's so nice to see it running, now." I assumed Nate was her husband, and smiled. She really was as nice as I thought she'd been.

"I'm going to take a shower and pack up my things," I said, "but it would be nice if I could see the dining room after that."

"Of course, darling — I'll be in the reception when you need me." She left me with that.

I took a shower first. My body was aching after the hours in the car, and it was nice to just feel the water stream down over me. With one towel wrapped around my body and another one around my head I unpacked my bag. Ash would probably tell me that it was unnecessary to unpack, because he didn't expect me to stay long enough for it to matter, but I enjoyed doing it. Picking out my clothes, I hurriedly dressed and made a note to call my boyfriend after I'd talked to Mrs Meyer.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," I warned my cat, who had curled into a ball and fallen asleep on the bed when I'd taken my shower, before I locked the door and walked toward the reception.

Mrs Meyer immidiately smiled when she lifted her head and saw that it was me walking through the door. "Are you ready for a very short tour?" she joked, and led me out through a door I hadn't noticed before and into a very large dining room. "This is where we eat. Breakfast is served from seven to nine in the mornings, and dinner from six to eight in the evening. If you need it, we can fix lunch packages as well." She looked me over and frowned. "You could need some extra food on that body."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "That's sounds good, Mrs Meyer—"

"Oh, call me Emma," she interrupted.

I nodded to show that I had heard her, but continued my sentence. "I was going to ask you something. I'm actually here to search for someone, a, um, relative of mine." She titled her head. "And I was wondering if you'd ever heard of anyone with the last name Brandon."

She seemed thoughtful for a while. "No, I can't say I have." I breathed out. It felt a bit like a let down, even though I'd told myself that it wouldn't be that easy. She must've caught the look on my face, because she added, "But after all, I haven't lived here for long, really. You should ask someone else — I'm sure they'll be able to help you."

I nodded, thanked her, and returned to my room. Flipping open my mobile phone, I punched in the familiar numbers and waiting for him to answer. He did it after the first tone.

"Are you okay?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Hello to you, too."

"Sorry," he hurried to say, "it's just that I've worried about you. Let's start this over." He let a couple of seconds pass, before he exclaimed, "Katie! Hi! What a surprise — who would've thought you would call?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to overdo it, you know. A simple 'hi' would've been enough. But I'm glad to hear your voice, anyways."

"I'm glad to hear your voice, too. So, did you get there okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing much happened. I only got mugged and pushed around a bit, but Tiger protected me from the big bad thieves. The inn is a complete disaster, but I like the pink curtains. Oh, and guess what — the woman who owns it has three heads. Isn't it amazing?"

"I get your point," Ash said, chuckling. "Who's overdoing things, now?"

"Really, Ash, I'm fine," I smiled into the phone. "I miss you, though. I love you, you know."

"I love you, too."

I waited for a few seconds, sighing. "But I'm really gonna need that sleep if I'm going to start investigating things tomorrow."

"I know. Sleep tight, my little detective."

I grinned. "Goodnight. Tell mom I said hi."

"I will. I'll see you soon. Don't forget to call tomorrow."

"I won't. Bye." I snapped the phone shut, climbed into my pyjamas, and pushed Tiger a bit over the way until there wasn't any way for me to roll over him. Tomorrow I would search for what could've happened to Mary Alice Brandon, but today I did need my sleep.

* * *

_This is the first chapter, and I have to say that it's a bit boring. I've introduced my main character, Katie, and I've explained why she's setting out on this strange mission of hers. I've also introduced her boyfriend, Ash, who you're going to see much more of later into the story. He, as the boyfriend, is going to have a _lot_ to say about Embry's interest in our protagonist. Let me just say, it's going to be fun to write the two of them meeting each other!_

_At first I was a little worried that no one would look to this story now that the real_ Breaking Dawn _is out, but it has gotten some good feedback. That's to all the people who took your time to review. I'm just asking all of the people who passed here and didn't to please, please leave a review for me. I'd love to improve my writing. Also, I've read it, and I didn't enjoy it half as much as I would have liked to. I won't post any spoilers here, in case someone reads this story who haven't gotten their hands on the book yet, but I thought the whole book was just overly . . . unrealistic. My version is better, if I may say so myself._

_If you'd like to see where this story's going, take a quick peek on my profile. It says a bit more there._


	5. 2, Recognition

**2. RECOGNITION**

When I woke up the next morning, it was still raining. It didn't really come as a surprise; it was just unavoidable. I stayed in bed for almost an hour after I 'woke up' — still half asleep, I enjoyed listening to the sound of rain smattering against the window while I just relaxed. I was lucky to like rain; imagine being stuck in a place like this and _not_ like it! I chuckled at the thought, before I heaved myself up and off the bed with a groan. I couldn't spend more time just laying around when I had things to do.

I was still fresh from yesterday's shower, so I didn't need another one. I got dressed quickly and fed Tiger, who had been meowing at me ever since I'd gotten up from his place at the bed. Rolling my eyes, I put down the bowl I'd found and watched for a second while he practically attacked the food. I patted him before I started to go through my backpack — I hadn't gone through all of the papers yesterday, so that would be my first mission.

I ate an early breakfast; it was only me and a family of three in the dining room. They were going to visit Seattle and wanted an early start, because it would take quite some time to drive there. Eventually they finished and left me behind alone after making sure that I would be okay on my own.

After I'd finished my breakfast I pushed the plate to the side and fished all the documents I'd printed out in case something happened to my computer. I spread them over the table and scratched my neck while looking over them.

It had taken me a very long time to find which asylum my great-aunt had spent her time at and even longer — and almost impossibly difficult — to find records of her strange disappearance. Technically, she'd already died at that point, since her parents had declared her deceased.

It had just been a lucky coincident that one of the persons working at the asylum had overheard her and her 'kidnapper' that Forks would be a good place to go, if they ever needed one. Neither one had ever been seen again after that, so it was believed that they'd run off together. No one had bothered with searching for her; after all, she'd just been another lunatic, according to them.

There actually _was _a portrait of her, of Mary Alice Brandon. When my great-grandmother was small, it'd been up in the attic, but she'd found it when the family was going to move. That was the first time her parents had told her that she had a big sister, because she'd been too young when Mary Alice first had been put in the asylum to actually remember her. She'd fought with them in order to keep the portrait, and she'd succeeded, maybe because her parents didn't want to be mean to the only child they had left.

The portrait had then been left for my grandmother when my great-grandmother had died. My great-grandmother had always been very sad over that she'd never gotten to meet her older sister, but she was long dead now. It had been my grandmother's wish, too, to meet her long-lost aunt. It was a little late for that now, but maybe . . .

In any case, the portrait of a young Mary Alice Brandon hung in my grandmother's house. Of course I hadn't been able to take it with me, but I had taken a photograph of it. It had been Ash's idea, really. He'd said that maybe someone from the elderly population of Forks would recognize it, even if it was old and Mary Alice was young on it. I had brought everything that could help me.

My pocket suddenly vibrated and I jumped, lost in thought and oblivious to the fact that I'd pocketed my cellphone earlier, even though I always carried it with me in case of an emergency. I breathed a sigh of relief and brought it. I smiled when I saw that it'd received one message.

_Kats, I'm easily the luckiest man in the whole  
world to have you. Don't forget about me when  
you're over there. Keep safe, alright? xoxo_

It was from Ash, of course. I sent him a quick reply, finding the right buttons easily. Like a lot of other young couples these days, this was the way for us to communicate when the other wasn't in hearing distance. I was missing him, more than I'd ever admit to his face. I could just hear him say 'I told you so'. Nope, I wasn't going to give up, not until I'd found out at least _something_.

Emma, who'd been adding some new things to the buffet, came over and glanced down at my photograph. "Is that her?" she asked, obviously curious. "I have to say, she was a very pretty girl."

I nodded in agreement. "She really was." I drew a hand through my hair. "I just realized that this is going to be harder than I thought," I admitted to her, needing some sort of reassuring. "I just don't have enough to work with!"

And just like I thought she would, she immediately patted my shoulder. "Oh, don't worry." She gave me a brilliant smile. "I'm sure you'll find whatever you're looking for. It might not be easy, and maybe it won't be what you think you'll find, but you'll definitely find _something_. The world works in strange ways." Her eyes darted back to the picture, and she frowned. "Now that's strange; I'm wondering if I _have _seen that face around here somewhere. I'll let you know if I remember where from."

I smiled back at her, now encouraged and excited. "Thank you, that would be really nice." She might've just said it to make me feel better, but that didn't matter. It _did _help.

After sorting through my things one more time before putting them back into the backpack, I put away my plate and made my way for town. I'd promised myself that I would take a look around the town and maybe even ask someone if they looked nice enough. I checked in to make sure that Tiger was alright, and on the way out I asked Emma to keep an eye out for him. She was going to change my sheets anyways, so she said it would be okay for her.

I hurried out of the door, closing it behind me before I made a run for my car. It was raining like someone was very angry at the people of Forks, and the thought amused me. I quickly jumped into the car, resting my head against the steering wheel for a couple of seconds before I finally started the engine.

It didn't take me long to reach the few shops and the library that Forks had to offer. I decided to pay a visit to the library; I figured that there was a chance that the arrival of a Brandon could've been mentioned in the newspaper, since it didn't move a lot of new people to Forks. Something like that would be pretty big.

The librarian — an older woman introducing herself as Ms Humphrey — showed me the way to a place behind the bookcases and provided me with all the newspapers from that time that she could find. She was really helpful and nice about it all. I didn't think of showing her the photo; I'd do that when I'd finished looking through the articles, I decided as I sat down.

There was one thing I hadn't counted on with the library; instead of being the silent place it usually was, in any other town or city at least, there was constantly people in there. They were loaning books or returning them, and a couple of middle-aged women who seemingly had a so called 'book club' gossiped about the current happenings in Forks. I didn't, and never did, like to eavesdrop — but since I did want to know more about the town and who lived there, I figured it was the best and easiest way to find out things.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't hear anything that would actually be of value. There _was_ some really juicy stuff in this town, on the other hand: the main topic of the women's gossip was an eighteen year old girl who'd decided to get married with her just-as-young boyfriend. Her name was Isabella Swan and, to top it off real nicely, she was Police Chief Charlie Swan's daughter. The man she was marrying was named Edward Cullen, youngest son of a Doctor Cullen who apparently all of them found incredibly good-looking.

From what I heard, I thought it seemed like this Isabella was very much in love with Edward, so I couldn't figure out what the cause of gossip really was. Of course, it _was_ a young age to get married at, but if they loved each other, wouldn't that be enough? They'd been together ever since Isabella had moved to Forks, with the exception of a couple of months just when Isabella had turned eighteen when apparently the Cullen-family had left because the Doctor had been offered a job in Los Angeles.

"How could Doctor Cullen agree to this?"

"And Police Chief Swan, at that!"

"But then again, _he_ married at a young age."

"And look how that ended! All alone while that wife of his took his child to raise her by her own. Really, you would think he should know better."

"I bet that's why she turned out like she did. That mother of hers was always a . . . _wild spirit_."

"And with all of those adoptive children, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But they are all so _nice _. . ."

"Children are smart these days, Miranda."

Their voices blurred together, making it sound like it was only one person. Seriously, what was their problem? Turning them out, I focused on looking through the newspapers instead. I didn't have any luck. It was almost as if they mentioned everything else than just that thing I was looking for. I frowned. It took me a long time to look through them, and then it was all for nothing. With a groan, I collected them in two piles and put them back from where the librarian had taken them out for me.

I was almost finished clearing it up when she came around the corner. "Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked as she helped me collecting the last newspapers.

I shook my head. "No, not really." I drew a hand through my hair, messing it up.

"What is it that you're looking for, anyways?" she questioned curiously, just like everyone else. I wondered how long it would take for the whole of Forks to start gossip about me being here and looking for my long-lost relative. Long enough for me to leave, at least, I hoped.

I explained it to her while she listened, obviously interested. She 'aw'-ed and 'oh'-ed at just the right places in my story, and when I'd finished, she asked to see the photo. I hurried to get it and watched as she watched it, saying that Mrs. Emma Meyer down at Miller Tree Inn had recognized the girl but hadn't been able to place her.

"Yes, I have to say that she's right about that," Ms Humphrey frowned. "You'd think I'd remember such a pretty girl like this, with all that long beautiful hair and all. I know I've seen her somewhere . . ." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm beginning to get too old; I'm forgetting things. Maybe you can try asking someone else."

I tried not to show how disappointed I was as I gathered my things and exited the library. The wind had picked up and, even though it had stopped raining for the time I'd been in the library, and I had the feeling that it wouldn't take long until the sky opened up again. I hurried toward my car, not seeing the man who was on his way out from a shop. Instead, I bumped right into him.

He caught me steadily and put me back onto my feet.

"I am so sorry," I said embarrassed, looking up to see who it was that I'd fallen onto. My eyes widened at the sight of him; he was positively the best-looking guy I'd ever seen. Even more so than all the actors I used to swoon over whenever I watched a movie or went to the cinema. "That was completely my fault." I wasn't going to let his beauty get to my mind, that was one thing that was certain. I didn't need any heartache.

"That's okay." His voice was low. I realized that he was amused — like he had people running into him every day, or worse; like he could read my thoughts — and it annoyed me to no end. "It happens to everyone." He chuckled quietly.

"Uh, sure." Maybe it did happen to everyone, but it never happened to _me_. It caught me slightly off guard, and I had no idea how to end this conversation I'd somehow gotten caught up in. Scratching my neck awkwardly, I looked up again. "Uh, well, I should . . ." I trailed off. The strange boy — man, really — watched me warily. I looked down, and then glanced up at him again. Yes, he was definitely staring. "Can I, uh, help you with something?" I asked, quietly hoping that I would sound braver than I felt.

There was something very unsettling about the young man watching me, and I didn't exactly feel the need to find out what it was.

He shook his head, puzzled himself, which confused me further. "No, it's just that — well, you remind me of someone, that's all." He gave me a smile, obviously starting to end our conversation.

But when I heard _that_ it certainly brought me back to reality. "Really? Because actually I'm looking for someone: an old relative—"

The stranger's eyes widened before I could even mention Mary Alice Brandon's name and I could see a dozen emotions flutter through them. "I'm sorry," he cut me off shortly. "I'm actually late for something, and my fiancé don't like that, so I can't stay and help."

And then he hurried away from me before I'd even had the time to blink. I tried to follow, but he got away impossibly fast. "Hey!" I called out after him. "Could I at least get your number? I really need to find her!"

He didn't pay any attention to my calls. I shook my head and stopped as he rounded the corner; I gave up. He was much too fast for me to be able to follow. Only two seconds later, I could hear an engine roar to life and again, before I had the time to blink, a silver Volvo came thundering past me.

* * *

_Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! :D It makes me really happy to see that this story is appreciated. The long wait for this chapter was due to me going back down to Belgium again after spending my summer in Sweden. I had to meet all my friends and, ugh, clean my room. This is another slow chapter, but at least she's met one of the main characters by now I've reread_ Breaking Dawn _and I'm actually warming up to it! I think it's one of those books you have to read over and over again to like it, at least for me._

_Anyways, since I'm too lazy to answer all of your questions one by one, I'll be answering them here. I do listen to music while I read, a little bit of everything. If I need to write a sad chapter, I'll listen to a sad song — music always inspires me. For example, when I've been writing the Ash/Katie-relationship I've listened to _Mouth Shut _by The Veronicas; it's perfect. I actually haven't got all the chapters written out; I'm writing them one after one. I've drabbled a lot of scenes and I've practically finished chapter 4 (Friendships, when Katie meets Embry) and the epilogue. On how Katie got to Forks, I figured: hey, if Alice could find them, then why wouldn't Katie be able to find her? It's a bit sketchy, but you get her side of the explanation in this chapter and, probably, Alice's in a later one._

_Hopefully you won't have to wait this long for the next chapter. Remember, the more reviews the quicker the next chapter gets up ;P_


	6. 3, La Push

**3. LA PUSH**

Two days later I still hadn't figured it out. It had seemed almost as if he was _running away from me_, but that was ridiculous. A man wouldn't run away from a girl who was just a little more than half of his size. It was _absurd_, and it also had me incredibly annoyed. I'd tried to find out who he'd been, but no one seemed to know. Then again, everyone I asked was either new to or visiting Forks, so maybe I was doing it the wrong way around.

Finally Emma took pity on me. "Why don't you go down to La Push?" she suggested while wiping the tables, preparing for dinner. When she saw my puzzled look, she continued, "It's a small Indian reservation on the coast. Maybe you'll find something there, or if you don't, just make it into a day trip. It's a really nice reservation — everyone in it is terribly kind, too."

I smiled, glad that I would get the chance to do something besides just sitting around and dwell on the problem, going through what had happened over and over again. I was sure that there was something I'd missed, but I was really getting bored of the subject. "Thanks, I will. Could you keep some dinner for me just in case I'm back late?"

She returned my smile. "Of course, honey. Don't you worry about it."

I took the last bus out to La Push. The cleaning lady at _Miller Tree Inn _had offered to come and pick me up when I decided that I was finished, because she was on her way to La Push, too. She was going to congratulate a young couple who had finally decided a date for their marriage (I wondered if it was those Edward and Isabella who I'd heard about, but then she mentioned that their names were Sam and Emily). I thanked her while scribbling down her cellphone-number and said that I would call her when I felt ready.

When I arrived in La Push the sun was shining. I found my way down to the beach where I stood for a while, watching the waves roll in. It was a long time since I'd last been on a beach, and I just enjoyed it. Slipping out of my shoes I carefully took off my socks and wandered barefoot along the beach, just enjoying the silence and the sand under my feet. I could hear laughter and my head snapped in the direction of the sound. I smiled at what I saw.

A couple — the girl seemed to be around my age and the guy maybe a couple of years older — were fooling around in the afternoon sun. I watched them from a distance. She was wearing a bikini and he was clad in shorts, and they didn't have eyes for anyone else than each other. I had a feeling that they wouldn't notice me even if I walked straight past them, but I still stayed where I stood. She threw water on him and gave a squeal when he fixed her with his eyes, stalking towards her with long strides. She tried to run, but he was too fast and caught up with her, lifting her off the ground and into his arms.

"Jared!" she exclaimed, laughing while she hit, trying to get him to put her down again. "Come on — oh no, Jared, don't you dare—"

He set his course towards the water, with every intention of dropping her in it. I smiled one last time and turned away, giving them the privacy they deserved. Other than the three of us, the beach was completely empty, though I doubt they would care if anyone saw them. It just looked like I was intruding on something very personal. My heart ached slightly when I heard a yell of surprise followed by a splashing sound and his laughter. I started regretting being so against Ash coming with me. I missed him more than I'd like to admit; I always did that whenever I was away too long from him. It had barely been a week yet, but I longed to be back in his arms.

Their voices faded away as I rather unconsciously wandered into the reservation, just putting one foot in front of the other letting them carry me wherever they wanted to. I only stopped to slip my shoes back onto my feet, ignoring my socks and stuffing them into the pocket of my jacket instead. I drew a hand through my hair and breathed out, letting myself fully relax for the first time since I'd come. It was easy, with the sun in my face and breezes sweeping through my hair every once in a while. I felt calm.

It began to creep in so slowly that I didn't really notice it until the sun was blocked by something. I looked up, a bit surprised, to see the grey sky above me. I suppressed a groan.

"Please don't start to rain, please don't start to rain, please don't start to rain," I repeated in a mutter over and over again with worried looks up towards the dark sky. I'd been amazed that it had been able to go without rain for such a long time, since it had seemed to be rainy or cloudy nonstop ever since I'd arrived. God, however, didn't seem to pay any attention to my pleads.

Of course it started to rain.

I groaned out loud and put my hands over my head in a feeble attempt to stop myself from getting wet — not that it worked or anything, it probably just made me look silly. I looked around, trying to find someplace where I could hide and call Ms Porter; I wasn't very well about to take out my cellphone in the rain. To my left I could hear a door open and I whipped in the direction, finding an older man sitting in a wheelchair in the doorway. He was waving in my direction and I swear I'd never been more happy to see anyone.

"What are you doing out in this weather?" he called. "Don't just stand there — come on in!"

I glanced around to make sure that it really was me he was talking to, but I couldn't spot anyone else on the street. Well, I wasn't going to say no! I hurried over and when I'd reached the house he'd moved from the doorway, leaving me place to get inside. I closed the door behind me and sighed, thankful that I was getting out of the rain. I followed him when he motioned me to and stood quite awkwardly in what seemed to be a living room. He disappeared into another room and wheeled back to me a couple of minutes, a towel in his hands.

"Here," he said and threw it at me. I barely managed to catch it, and he smiled. "What were you doing out there? Trying to kill yourself? I've heard that pneumonia isn't as nice as it sounds." His eyes twinkled mischievously; even though he was old, he seemed to have the mind of a young man. I thought I liked him. "Go ahead, don't just stand there — sit."

"Thank you," I said, wrapping the towel around me. I sat down on the couch, trying to suppress my shaking. Slightly awkward, I glanced up. "Uh, I'm Katie, Katie Scott."

"Billy Black," he introduced himself. "I'd shake your hand, but well," he motioned towards his wheelchair with a slightly crooked smile and I shifted uncomfortable. "So, Katie, are you new here? I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Oh, I'm just here visiting," I smiled. "I'm actually staying in Forks. I came over for the afternoon."

"Do you like it there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it's really nice. I love the nature around here."

"The nature is beautiful around here," he agreed with me, but something seemed to fall in his eyes and he glanced sideways; I followed his eyes, curious to see what it was he was looking at. My eyes rested upon a mantelpiece where a few photographs sat. All of them seemed to feature two girls and one boy — I couldn't help but guess that they were siblings and probably his children. He answered my thoughts a second later, having caught me looking "How old are you? You look about my son's age."

"I turned seventeen not too long ago," I answered with a smile. "You have a son?"

He nodded and tried to appear casual, but I could see something set in his eyes. "Yes, and two daughters."

"If you don't mind me asking," I said, curiosity getting the better of me — Ash was right, I really needed to learn how to control that little problem of mine. "Where are they now?" I glanced around the room as if I suddenly expected three almost grown people to jump out from somewhere.

Billy must've had the same thought, because he let out a laugh. "Not at all," he said warmly. "I have two daughters; they're twins. Rebecca — the eldest one, that would be — and Rachel. Rebecca's married and Rachel—" He spoke fervently about his two daughters, and I discussed their choices in life with him. He seemed to be happy for them that they had found what they would like to do with their lives, but also sad that it had to be done so far away from him and the reservation. I couldn't help but think about how lonely he must be.

"Sounds like they both have interesting lives," I smiled. It was easy to see that he loved his children very much, the way he spoke about them. His voice grew passionate and strong, eyes distant; it was almost as if he was speaking to himself instead of to me. I was, however, puzzled at the left out of his son. "And your son?" I questioned.

Another frown. "His name's Jacob. He's, from what I've heard, currently in Canada." There was definitely a story there, I could almost _feel_ it. "He's a very emotional kid; always letting feelings get the better of him. Had some trouble with a girl — a pretty thing, smart and real nice too, father's a family friend so I really wouldn't have had anything against it; but already taken, you see — and ended up running away."

I gaped. "And you're not . . . you know, angry at or worried for him?" My parents would be so mad if I ever decided to run away, but Billy seemed to be the epitome of calmness.

"Jacob can take care of himself," he said, giving me a small smile. "If he feels like he needs to run, then I can't say anything against it. He'll come home when he's ready. He's not a kid anymore," he added when he saw my doubtful look. "He has to take responsibility for his actions and know that not everything can turn out in his favor."

"Well, why not if that's what works for him," I said, still sounding doubtful even to my own ears. I couldn't really understand how running away could be seen as dealing with the problem — but then again, maybe the girl he'd lost was living in La Push too, and he had to see her every day with her boyfriend. That couldn't be fun. I knew I wouldn't want to see Ash parade around with a new girlfriend on his arm, seeing them enjoying each other, laughing, trading kisses, if we broke up. To think that I could've been the girl next to him if I had just done something the other way around.

I found Billy surprisingly easy to talk to, even though he was a lot older. He was a nice person and with a passion for his children, fishing and old cars. He even told me about this old truck he'd had that he'd been forced to sell due to his disability. The way he talked about the truck was almost the same way he talked about Rachel, Rebecca and Jacob — like it was some long-lost love child. It had me giggling slightly, and then he demanded to know what it was that was so funny. We started trading jokes instead, finding that we had the same humor. I also ended up staying a lot longer than I expected, and when I glanced down on my clock it was already half past six. It had stopped raining some time ago.

"I think I have to go now," I said. "I'm going to try and call my driver."

But Ms Porter didn't answer and after three tries I gave up. I think Billy suspected that I wasn't telling the truth when I said that Ms Porter was coming to pick me up — I really didn't want to impose on him any longer, even if he didn't seem to mind — but thankfully he didn't mention it. After promising that I would come visit him again (I didn't have the heart to say no; he was a man in a wheelchair whose two daughters had gotten married and studied and almost never came home to visit and whose son had run off to God knew where), I left. Spotting him in the window I gave a wave and a smile before I hurried down the street with the intention of calling a cab as soon as I'd rounded the corner.

Preoccupied with my thoughts, I didn't notice that a couple of guys rounded the corner until I crashed into them.

I fell backwards, but strong hands reached out and caught me before I hit the floor. Woah, I couldn't believe that I'd actually walked straight into someone _again_. Groaning I stood up and the hands let me go. I stared at the three guys with hesitation.

"Sorry, that was my fault," I gritted out. I didn't like running into people; I would have to stop that annoying detail. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's oka—" The guy who'd reached out and steadied me broke off suddenly, his eyes going wide as he stared at me. There was something that clicked into place in his eyes and I blinked, feeling a little naked at the stare he suddenly directed at me. It was almost as if . . . as if I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid his eyes upon, and he wanted nothing more than . . . I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I was, for the second time today, being ridiculous in my speculations.

His friends peered curiously at him and the older one of them froze in surprise. "Please tell me he didn't just—"

"I'm afraid so," he muttered through clenched together teeth. His eyes were still fixed on me. Then, adding under his breath, "I thought this was supposed to be rare."

I blinked again, feeling oddly left out. "Uh . . ."

Before I could say anything, like excuse myself and run off, the last boy jumped into action. He seemed younger, somehow, than the rest of them. "Sorry there," he said with a wide smile. He was almost bouncing with energy, I noticed. "You must be knew in town. My name's Seth, and this is Quil and Embry."

"Nice names," I offered. Seriously, they _had_ to get bullied at school. Then again, they did live in an Indian reservation. Names like that had to be common . . . but _still_. I was glad I wasn't named anything like that; those names were just too strange in my opinion. Definitely victims to bullying in school — if they even went to school at all anymore. I doubted it, but there was still something childish about their faces. "I'm Katie. I'm visiting."

"Really nice to meet you," one of them offered. Quil, I thought. "What brings you to La Push?"

I shifted from one foot to the other, not sure why he even wanted to know. It wasn't as if we were friends or something. "Family business," I answered curtly — after all, it wasn't far from the truth.

"Good for you," he answered, obviously paying attention to what I'd just said. He was staring at his friend, who was trying to say something using only his eyes. _Okay_. They seemed normal (and that was being heavy on the sarcasm). Maybe someone should point out that it sometimes was a good idea to be discreet. "Well, we'll be going. Right, Seth? We're . . . late for that thing. With Claire. And Emily. Well, bye."

"Bye Katie," Seth grinned. "It was really nice meeting you."

And then Quil dragged him off. I stared after them, wondering what the heck had just happened. "What _is_ it with everybody running away from me this week?!" I said, annoyed by it now as I stared at the two retreating backs.

The boy next to me lifted an eyebrow. What was his name again? I was embarrassed to say that I didn't really remember. Something on E . . . Ed? Edmund? Edward? No, couldn't have been that; it was something even more unusual. Quil and, uh . . .

"Sorry 'bout them," he interrupted my trail of thoughts, glancing at me. "They're like that — always on the move." Well, I could believe that. They seemed like people who would be like that.

I gave him a quick smile. "It doesn't matter; I've got to go anyways. You know, people to meet, places to be."

"I think it's about to start raining again," the guy whose name started with an E said, raising his head to look at the sky. "D'you want a lift?"

Very tempting. I wasn't that keen on being stuck in the rain again. Even people who likd rain eventually became tired of it when it did so nonstop. My clothes were still wet all the way through even though I'd sat with the towel in Billy's house, and the prospect of staying out while waiting for a taxi or Ms Porter to come and pick me up wasn't exactly my idea of a fun evening. "You know, you're not supposed to accept lifts from strangers," I pointed out dryly. "You could be a mad person. I don't know that."

"You don't," he agreed, seemingly amused by my words. "But really, look at me; I'm completely harmless."

Who did he think he was kidding? "Seriously? C'mon, you're muscled up like a those weight-lifters you can see on TV and you look at least twenty-four. Do you think I have a chance against you?"

That made him laugh. "I do have muscles, that's true, but you're actually wrong about my age. I'm only sixteen."

I stared blankly at him. "Sixteen? _You're_ sixteen?" Wow. I supposed . . . well, he did have a very boyish air around him, even though he was a lot taller than me and muscled up like those weight-lifters on TV. But still: _sixteen_? Wasn't that pushing it a little? "Don't suppose you've got an I.D. card on you?" I questioned casually, putting my hands in my pockets and crossing my fingers.

He shrugged and pulled one out. Yep, sixteen it said.

"Fake I.D.?" My last hope, then I would give up and just get into the car with him.

He laughed at my try. "Really, have you ever heard of someone making themselves an I.D. card where it says that they're younger than they actually are?" He seemed to sense that I'd given up, and opened the door to his car — conveniently parked just next to us — and held it up for me to get in. "Isn't it usually the other way around?"

I sighed, shook my head and jumped into the passenger seat. He closed the door, winking at me (which had me feeling slightly excited, and I couldn't even explain why which made me feel annoyed at myself for letting such thoughts cross my mind). He rounded the car in no time and jumped in on the other side, starting the engine. It felt strange to be sitting next to him.

"So, where to?" he asked, giving me a wide smile. I gave him the address to the inn and he drove in silence for a while. "So," he said, turning left, "is it really family business that have you in Forks?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm looking for an old relative of mine. I have this nagging suspicion that her grandchildren — _maybe _even children, if I'm lucky, but I think that's pushing it — are still living somewhere around here. My family lot contact with my grand-aunt after a lot of different events, but we know that her last thought was of moving to Forks. I thought it would be fun to see if they were still here."

He nodded. "I can understand that," he said. "Family's what's important, right?" There was a bitter tone in his voice, something that had me yearning to find out why he was feeling bitter. It wasn't my curiosity, it was an honest yearning, but I blamed it on my curiosity anyways. I was _not_ yearning to know _anything _about the guy I'd just met.

"It really is," I said instead.

"So, have you had any luck so far?" he asked.

Before I had the chance to reply, my cellphone beeped in my pocket. I fished it up, muttering a "sorry" and flipped it open. _1 new message_, it read. I followed it by pressing ok and reached the message. It was from Ash — no surprise there, but it definitely made me smile.

_Love. I miss you; things aren't the same without you  
here. Come home, please? Or at least hurry . . . xoxo_

I hit the reply button and quickly typed in an answer, slightly uncomfortably feeling his gaze on me the entire time. "Sorry," I repeated when I'd sent my answer, turning to face the guy sitting next to me — I really ought to remember his name. "That was my boyfriend."

The car suddenly swayed dangerously.

"Whoa!" I cried out, taking a painfully tight hold of the seat. "Careful!" I breathed a sigh of relief when we were back on the right side of the road again, only seconds before a car flew by. It honked upset at us, and I couldn't help but agree with it. I was starting to wonder whether I had really done the right thing, agreeing to get into a car with a guy I didn't even know. I could imagine Ash, and my parents for that sake, reactions if they knew about this. "Watch where and how you're driving, alright?"

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, echoing me from before, glancing sideways at me again. "You startled me."

"Oh." I felt bad for raising my voice at him. "Sorry." This was starting to become ridiculous.

His lips turned upwards, obviously thinking the same thing as me, but he was still distracted by something. "No problem. So," he said conversantly, making a show at pretending to search for something to say. His 'tries' landed him on the most obvious subject. "You have a boyfriend?"

I cringed inwardly. This had never happened to me before; Ash was my first boyfriend. Still, I'd watched enough romance movies and read enough books to know the signs of someone being attracted to yo. "Yeah," I answered slowly, unsure what to do. This was taking a _very_ uncomfortable turn.

"Could you tell me about him?" He must've seen the look that must've passed over my face, because he immediately explained what he meant by it. "I just remembered something — that's why I was in such deep thoughts before — and it's not the funniest thing. I need to be distracted." He gave me a soft smile. "You don't have to talk about your boyfriend, it that makes you uncomfortable. Maybe you could say something about yourself."

I had to give it to him, either the boy was a skilled liar or I'd misread the signs he seemed to be sending. Maybe he was being honest. There wasn't any way for me to find out, so maybe—

"Or you can just be quiet," he said with a dry smile.

I shrugged, not able to keep the smile of my face. There was something special about him; something that made me want to become his friend. "I'll talk. My boyfriend's name's Ash — Ash Summers. We've been together for almost two years soon, since I was fifteen and he seventeen, and he means a lot to me. He's always been there for me, even more lately — my parents are on the verge of divorce," I confessed silently.

He winced in sympathy. "Ouch. Poor you, that must hurt."

"It really does," I agreed tiredly, suddenly realizing just how much it _had_ torn at me and how much I'd really needed this break from all the stress. "Ash has been there through it all. I wouldn't be here now if it hadn't been for him."

"Why are your parents getting divorced?" he questioned, stopping at a traffic light and then turning right when it hit green.

"Dad cheated."

"Ouch," he repeated, seeming to really mean it.

"Yeah." I didn't know why I kept talking; it was almost as if when I'd started, I couldn't stop. "That wasn't even the worst part." He glanced sideways at me again, curious to what would follow. I leaned back in the seat. "Name the three most cliché things about the women men usually cheat with."

He lifted an eyebrow, but he played along anyways. "Hmm . . . blonde?"

"Check."

"Tall?"

"Check."

"No . . . don't tell me that it was his secretary."

"Check," I said for the last time, rolling my eyes.

He whistled. "Wow, what a stereotype! I wasn't aware that they actually existed in real life — I only thought they kept themselves to soap operas."

I laughed, and then abruptly stopped myself. What was I doing telling this guy this? All these personal things about me, about my family? I hadn't talked about Dad and him cheating with anyone else except for Ash, and he had never made it into a joke. I had never laughed at this story before. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not; I wasn't even sure that it was _safe_. I wasn't usually this naive — that was the reason why Ash had actually allowed me to leave without more than a second thought about it. He knew I wouldn't be doing anything stupid. And then I ended up doing this!

The guy — ugh, why didn't my memory work like I wanted it to? — had his eyes fixed on the road, seeming to understand my inner discussion. At least he didn't say anything. He turned right another time and I saw the familiar sign to _Miller Tree Inn _appear. I was sure that I was glad over that we'd made it here without any other things happening, but I also felt oddly sad about having to say goodbye to this guy, which was weird because I couldn't even remember his name.

He pulled in on an empty place and killed the engine, turning to me. "Well, this is it."

"This is it," I repeated, wondering why it felt like we'd been on a bad date and he now considered whether or not he was supposed to walk me to the door. Before he'd managed to come to an answer I opened the door. "Thanks a lot for the ride," I said with a smile. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," he said, giving me a smile that surely would've broken the heart of anyone else. "In fact, it was my pleasure." He glanced at the inn for a second and then let his eyes land on me again. "So I suppose you'll be hanging around for some time, right? Maybe we could be friends," he suggested. "I'll even help you — tag along when you're searching for your grand-aunt. Mom would be glad if I could do something helpful for once, instead of just hanging around at home. She's been nagging at me to get out and do something."

"Sure," I answered. "Why not? I'll stop by some day." After all, he was easy to talk to, exactly the kind of person I would like to hang out with.

His hand reached out and he touched my cheek briefly. At the warm contact I stirred to life and jumped out of the car in surprise. "Goodbye," I managed to get out as I hurriedly shut the door close, not awaiting his answer. I gave a short wave and stumbled backwards a few steps, watching as he started the engine again and, with a wave back, drove away.

I lifted one hand to touch the cheek where his fingers had lingered, something strange fluttering inside of me. I was confused. I didn't know this guy, hadn't known him for more than three quarters, _tops_, and still something in me desperately wanted to see him again. I tried to make sense of it. My skin had been on fire when he touched me. Ash had _never_ made me feel like that, and he was the man I considered marrying.

Embry, I suddenly remember when I closed my eyes. It wasn't a surprise that I could picture his burning eyes perfectly well. His name was Embry.

* * *

_And I bring to you all Embry Call, wolf at you disposal as said by Livia F. I'm back! I haven't left you guys (and I'm really glad that all of you've reviewed, it makes me so happy I can't even explain it). I _do_ have a reason; I've just (or, well, just and just...) started Gym II, officially the worst year in the Swedish curriculum. I've also celebrated my birthday (1st of September), been on school camp, tried to help all of my new classmates in finding their way around town and dealt with all the work that comes with the start of school. Seriously, I'm up to my neck in things I have to do. For next week I have four big tests and one smaller one to prepare for, one essay to write and one presentation to make. It's like they're trying to kill us. Because I haven't been able to write earlier I made this chapter slightly longer than the ones before._

_To answer your questions, yes, it was Edward at the end of the last chapter. As for Alice, you'll have to find out for yourselves ;) I'm writing as I go along, which I believe I've mentioned before (maybe not — after all, it's currently 01:58 and I'm really tired), but I have the whole story planned out in my head and a lot of chapters half-written already. Whenever I get an idea, I scribble it down in a notebook somewhere and I've now been good and collected them all in a Word-document. :)_

_Anyways, thanks again, thanks for waiting and thanks for being awesome (ugh, it really does show that I'm dead-on-my-feet). I'll stop blabbering now. Be nice and drop a review :) Also, I have nothing against constructive criticism. I hope I'll be able to write the next chapter faster than this one!_


End file.
